Patrz, ale nie dotykaj
by euphoria814
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskieg. Drarry. W zasadzie PWP.


**Tytuł: Patrz, ale nie dotykaj**  
 **Tytuł oryginału: Look But Don't Touch**  
 **Autor: kitty**  
 **Link: kitty-fic. livejournal 39710 .html**  
 **Pairing: HP/DM**  
 **Rating: NC-17**  
 **beta: Martynax (bez powtórnego przejrzenia, więc biorę na klatę wszystko)**  
 **zgoda: obecna!**

* * *

Gdy przechodzili przez otwór za portretem, Harry oznajmił im, że zostawił swój zestaw do polerowania miotły w szatni od quidditcha i musi tam wrócić, żeby zabrać wszystko z powrotem. Kilka minut później Ron zdał sobie sprawę, że Pottera nie ma o wiele dłużej niż zajmuje powrót po rzeczy i powłóczył się z powrotem do zamku, przechodząc przez błonia aż do boiska, żeby odszukać swojego przyjaciela.

Gdy skręcił za róg w szatni, do miejsca przeznaczonego na przebieralnie, nic nie mogło przygotować go na widok, który zastał. Jego pierwszą reakcją było wylewne: „ _Co do cholery?!_ " i potrzebował całej siły swojej woli, żeby nie wykrzyczeć tego na głos. Zamiast tego wziął głęboki oddech i starał się myśleć sensownie. Wiedział, że bycie racjonalnym nie jest jego najmocniejszą stroną, ale był wytrwały. To kategorycznie nie było coś, z czym mógł iść do Hermiony i zapoznać się z jej opinią.

Ron zamrugał, by upewnić się, że naprawdę widzi to, co myśli, że widzi: Harry'ego Pottera i Draco Malfoya złączonych ustami, właśnie tutaj, w szatni do quidditcha. Po dłuższej obserwacji to było nawet gorsze niż przypuszczał. Harry dociskał Malfoya mocno do szafki, zmysłowo go całując.

Żeby się upewnić, Ron podszedł o krok bliżej, by sprawdzić czy jego przyjaciel jest bezpieczny. _Może Harry jest pod wpływem zaklęcia? _To była wspaniała myśl tak długo jak Ron się nad tym zastanawiał, ale sytuacja przedstawiała się tak, że było to raczej mało prawdopodobne. Jego przyjaciel wydawał się być normalny, gdy rozdzielili się jeszcze trzydzieści minut temu i teraz Harry wciąż zdawał się kontrolować. W zasadzie to on właśnie był tym, który kontrolował całą sytuację. Ron potrząsnął głową ze zdumienia i oszołomienia.__

 __Z ostatnim pchnięciem, z którym Draco wylądował twardo na szafce, Harry wymruczał w szyję tego dupka:_ _

__\- O, Godryku! Draco, tak dobrze smakujesz! Myślałem o tym cały dzień. Nie mogłem się doczekać aż znów położę swoje dłonie na tobie._ _

___Czy Harry faktycznie jest gejem?_ Im więcej Ron o tym myślał, tym więcej pojawiało się znaków. Harry miał fatalnego pecha z kobietami I nie wydawał się być też zainteresowany dziewczynami; nie tak bardzo jak Ron czy inny z ich współlokatorów._ _

__On, Seamus, Dean i Neville spędzali mnóstwo czasu na rozmowach o płci przeciwnej i najciekawszych częściach ciała swoich koleżanek, ale Harry nigdy nie okazał zbyt wielkiego zainteresowania tematem. Uśmiechał się lub śmiał w odpowiednich momentach, ale nigdy, o ile Ron pamiętał, nie dodawał do rozmowy nic od siebie. Ron zawsze wzruszał na to ramionami, myśląc, że Harry był po prosty nieśmiały albo miał za dużo na głowie._ _

__Jego myśli wyklarowały się i uderzyła w niego prawda. _Harry był gejem! Nic dziwnego, że nigdy nie miał nic do powiedzenia o Hermionie, Lavender, Padmie czy nawet Pansy. Był zbyt zajęty myśleniem o świetnym wyglądzie Draco Pieprzonego Malfoya!__ _

__Cicho się wycofując, Ron zauważył, że mógłby łatwo wrócić do zamku i cierpliwie poczekać na Harry'ego. Zdołałby to zrobić. Naprawdę mógłby.. To był nowy i udoskonalony Ron Weasley. Spokojniejszy,. Ron, który nie wyciągał pochopnych wniosków. Ron, który mógł poczekać i postarać się porozmawiać z Harrym; potrafiłby jakoś subtelnie przekonać go , że jest godzien zaufania na tyle, by podzielił się z nim swoim sekretem. Może Harry nawet przyszedł by do niego z własnej woli._ _

___No i co, jeśli Harry jest gejem?_ Rona to nie obchodziło. Jego własny brat był gejem, na jaja Merlina. _Ale… serio? Draco Malfoy? Dlaczego ze wszystkich na ziemi, Harry musiał wplątać się w coś z tym dupkiem?__ _

__Mimo wszystko, Harry powinien z nim porozmawiać. _Czy naprawdę jego najlepszy kumpel nie czuł, że może zwierzyć mu się ze wszystkich swoich tajemnic? To był problem, który należało rozwiązać.__ _

__Ich przyjaźń przeżyła tak wiele. _Naprawdę cholernie dużo! Razem uciekli z sieci gigantycznych pająków, na gacie Godryka! To był prawdziwy test przyjaźni!_  
Jak tylko Ron postanowił zawrócić i cofnąć się do Pokoju Wspólnego, by tam poczekać, usłyszał niski jęk, który zatrzymał go w drodze. Powoli ponownie ruszył do przodu i zerkając zza rogu, dostrzegł Harry'ego odrzucającego głowę do tyłu. Malfoy popychał teraz Harry'ego do tyłu, atakował jego szyję; lizał, ssał i gryzł ją._ _

_Początkowo Ron zmarszczył nos na ten widok, ale wtedy Harry wepchnął swoje dłonie w spodnie Malfoya i Weasley znów usłyszał ten sam, delikatny jęk. Pod wpływem tego dźwięku, iskra zainteresowania uderzyła prosto w jego penisa. Ukrywając w dłoni rosnącą wypukłość, Ron pomyślał:_  
\- _Cholera jasna! Wcale mnie to nie kręci, prawda?_  
Niestety, był tylko szesnastoletnim chłopakiem, który spędzał połowę czasu podniecając się różnymi rzeczami. Przypadkowo spoglądając na parę na przeciwko, zobaczył jak Harry opada na kolana, rozpina zamek spodni Malfoya, wyciąga stamtąd penisa tego dupka i wciąga go do własnych ust.

 ___Niech to szlag!_ Jego własny na wpół twardy członek twardniał, domagając się pełnej uwagi i Ron ścisnął go, aby sobie ulżyć. Z drżeniem, skupił się ponownie na rozgrywającej się przed nim scenie. Wydawało się, że im dłużej patrzył, tym mniej chętny był do wyjścia.  
Oczy Rona skupiły się na Harrym ssącym penisa Malfoya, a dźwięki, które wydawał blondyn były całkowicie obsceniczne. Opierając się o ścianę za sobą , Ron ujął mocno swoją erekcję._ _

_Głowa Harry'ego z niesłabnącym rytmem poruszała się w górę i w dół na penisie Malfoya. Ślizgon odchylał się w stronę ściany, mając zamknięte oczy i otwarte usta. Te przerażająco cudowne jęki uciekały ponownie z ust chłopaka i Ron nie mógł już dłużej kontrolować pragnienia, aby się dotknąć. Rozpiął guziki spodni, ujął w dłoń swojego własnego penisa, pracując w tym samym tempie, co poruszające się na trzonie Malfoya usta Harry'ego._  
To nie było tak, że czuł pociąg do Harry'ego; ich związek był całkowicie platoniczny. _I na jaja Merlina! Na pewno NIE podobał mu się ten Ślizgońki dupek, to było pewne._  
 _Ale chrzanić to wszystko, obciąganie to obciąganie! I sama myśl o tym, kto faktycznie tego doświadczał była warta rzucenia okiem, no nie?_ Jego ręka pracowała teraz zaciekle, a jego wzrok uniósł się ponownie, łowiąc więcej szczegółów. Dłonie Malfoya zsunęły się w dół, wplątując się w ciemne włosy Harry'ego,a jego biodra poruszały się , pieprząc usta przyjaciela Rona.

 __Cholera jasna, czy to nie brzmiało jak najlepszy plan jaki kiedykolwiek istniał? Ron zastanawiał się czy Lavender też byłaby zainteresowana tym pomysłem. To brzmiało jak coś, co mogłoby się jej spodobać.  
 _Cholera!_ Harry dobrowolnie brał każdy oferowany mu cal, łapiąc biodra Malfoya, zrównując się z jego rytmem i ssąc chciwie jego fiuta. Niedługo, blondyn ponownie przejął kontrolę. Pociągnął Harry'ego za włosy, zwalniając rytm i pchając ostatni raz. Po chwili dochodził, spuszczając się głęboko w gardło Harry'ego, kiedy ciemnowłosy chłopak zlizywał żarłocznie każdą kroplę nasienia, którą pominął._ _

__Ron nie był w stanie powstrzymywać się ani chwili dłużej, nawet gdyby chciał. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to zacisnąć zęby i pozostać cichym, gdy zesztywniał i doszedł w swoją dłoń.  
Podnosząc oczy jeszcze jeden raz z dala od wilgotnego i klejącego bałaganu, Ron zaryzykował ostatnie spojrzenie na parę chłopców i odkrył, że patrzy wprost w szare oczy Draco Malfoya._ _

__Z jedną uniesioną brwią, Draco przyciągnął Harry'ego do ciasnego uścisku i powiedział:_ _

__\- Patrz ile chcesz, Weasley, ale nie ma najmniejszej cholernej szansy, że do nas dołączysz. Absolutnie się nie dzielę._ _


End file.
